You Who Will Catch Me
by Ghost Captain Barbossa
Summary: When Sasuke rejects Sakura, who could she turn to for support? Only the person who has been the wind at her back the whole time. LxS Oneshot


You Who Will Catch Me

By: Bill the Cat

A/N: hiya! Another one-shot for Sakura/Lee! I got so many requests so I'm gonna crank another one out for you! It's slightly angsty, but I'll make it bearable : )

It was raining. Big generous drops cascaded down onto the asphalt plains. Anyone who had anything to do postponed it, the rain too threatening. The wind howled, leaves and rain gnashing at windows because of it providing a sort of comforting feeling to those inside. All except one.

Rock Lee was gazing out the window, large eyebrows creased together in contemplation. He gazed out at the tree in his front yard in a deep-frowned stupor. He had a blanket draped around him, almost hiding his green pajamas from view as he sat against the cold pane, its iciness pressing into his skin. Fingers curled languidly against the windowsill had long since gone numb, but he didn't notice. He was too busy in thought.

'Sakura-san… she seemed… odd today,' He thought mutely, frowning ever more as he remembered the distant look on the pink haired girl's face. He had asked her what was wrong, but she just brushed a few strands of pink locks behind her ear and smiled sadly answering that it was nothing. On his way home, he had found her in a swing outside the school, slowly rocking back and forth. Her pink tresses shielded her face from view, but Lee was no fool, he knew she was crying. He wanted to talk to her, ask her what was wrong, calm her, wipe her tears and---

He quickly shook his head, the deep green blanket falling slightly down the soft layer of his pjs. He resettled it and sighed, fogging the window he was so close to. He didn't know what he was looking for, or what he was waiting for. He just felt he had to be there.

"Sakura…" He said softly, lips barely moving. Suddenly, out of the blue a shock of pink suddenly darted into view followed swiftly by a shrill rapping. Lee looked up in surprise, blanket falling completely off as he stood up from his perch on the comfortable chair. Wrapping the blanket around his body, he rubbed his hands, now noticing they were cold. He slowly opened the door, only to be knocked over.

His first notion was that it was wet. The other was that deep sobs wracked the pink headed body. His eyes widened again.

"S-S-Sakura-san!" He stated, surprised. She looked up, jade eyes flowing freely with tears. Her normally rosy lips were pale, pulled into a deep frown. Her eyes were swollen and red. She had obviously been crying a lot. Her attire was the same as the previous afternoon when he had seen her on the swing. And her eyes. Her eyes were bare, cold and alone. So uncharacteristic for the ecstatic pink-haired girl. He took on a pained expression as he sat up, taking Sakura with him. She choked back a sob.

"I-I'm sorry f-for barging I-in on you l-like this," She said hoarsely, coughing. His mouth opened as if the say something, then shut as he merely wrapped his arms around her. He suddenly flinched.

"You're freezing! Oh God, Sakura," He stated in a panic, picking the girl up. He quickly set her on his previously occupied chair and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders tightly. He then ran into the kitchen to make her some tea. In all his distress, he forgot to shut his door. She wiped her eyes and went to close said door and sat back down in her chair.

She didn't know what possessed her to go to the bowl-haired boy's house, but it was where her feet took her. Her mind was too busy with other thoughts for her to even notice. She could feel the heat emanating from the chair she was sitting on. He must have been sitting there. She turned to look at the window to the right and saw the angry wind slashing at the helpless tree right outside. She then looked down at the green blanket wrapped tightly around her. She stopped sniffling and smiled softly as her violent shaking receded. The blanket was wrapped carefully, almost lovingly about her small shoulders providing plenty of warmth. This too was preheated and she couldn't help but wonder what the boy was doing.

He came back moments later with a steaming cup of warm tea. She took it with grace and nodded her thanks. He pulled up another chair at stared at her in concern. Once she'd had a sip, she felt the heat spread all the way to her fingers and toes, warming her effectively. She sighed in comfort.

"Are you okay now?" He asked softly, breaking the serene silence. She opened her eyes and glanced at the boy. He was leaning forward almost anxiously, staring in concern. She smiled.

"Yes, arigatou," She replied. She held the cup in her hands and sighed again, this time in contemplation.

"I'm sorry for imposing but, you were the only one I could turn to," She said quietly, answering his unspoken question. She heard the chair creak as he shifted.

"Earlier today, I told Sasuke that I… love him," She began, not realizing that every word stabbed into Lee's heart painfully. He winced, but didn't interrupt her. Her pink brows creased in hopelessness. "Heh, I was a fool. He told me, rather coldly, that he couldn't feel the same. I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. Finally, he began shouting things, things I knew he had wanted to say for a long time. They hurt. They really did. I know he probably didn't mean them, but they still stabbed me," She stopped to take a breath and to read his expression. He remained passive, waiting to hear the rest of her story. She sighed.

"I saw you today. When I was in class. You were so concerned, but I just couldn't bring myself to burden you. And then, after class, you were watching me as I cried on the swing. You didn't approach me and it hurt, for some reason," She saw him flinch in her peripheral vision.

"I took to walking. I walked and walked and walked. All I could do was think, and all I did was think. When it started raining, I ran under a tree and finally remembered that he had rejected me. The whole time I was walking, I was denying it. I figured it was a nightmare, but I finally realized. I had woken up to reality. And it stung. You were the first person my feet took me to," She finished, taking another sip. She then looked up and gasped. Lee had tears trailing down his face. Not the usual comical stream he and Gai-sensei shared. Small crystalline tears; of true despair.

"Sakura-san…. I'm so sorry. I should have… done something, anything!" He said choking back a sob. He felt stupid, ignorant. She needed him, and he passed her over like nothing.

"L-Lee! I knew you weren't being inconsiderate. It was only natural for you to want me to have my time alone to think, and really, it helped!" She said desperately, placing her cup on the floor. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, tears continuing to stream.

"He doesn't deserve you. You are so nice, so caring. Even for someone like me, you still cared. Your words of encouragement, your worries over my battles, the flower you gave me when I was attacked by Gaara… you are an angel," He whispered, lips finally succumbing to the insistent frown. He bowed his head, hoping she wouldn't see the sudden rush of tears. She stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her. An angel? Her?

"I don't see how you can hold me in such high order. I really am not that great," She replied modestly, subconsciously wrapping the blanket closer around her.

"If you're too good for Sasuke, then there's no hope for me. No matter what I do, no matter how I train, I will never be good enough," He whispered, almost inaudibly. She shook her head.

"Lee, listen to me," He stopped sniffling, signaling her to go on. "Why would I come to your house first? Why would my feet bring me here…. If you had no chance," She said, quietly uttering the last part. He looked up in alarm. Was he imagining things? He saw her gaze directed somewhere on the flood, and he couldn't tell if her face was still red from crying or if she was blushing.

"When I was under the tree, and I realized the Sasuke had rejected me, the first person to come to my mind after that was you. I don't know why, but I saw your smiling face in my mind. I remembered the time you came to save me when Naruto and Sasuke were out. You had that squirrel on your shoulder. I didn't know why he was there, but it struck me as cute. Ever since that day, I knew there was more to your affection than just the flirtatious passes you made at me. After a while, I began to see you as a friend, but my feelings for Sasuke handicapped any other thoughts that could form from that. But, that statement he made, that final sever of my fantasies was all I needed for the realization to flood over me," She looked up and smiled. " I had realized that I'd fallen in love with you,"

Lee let the words wash over him as he stared in mute shock. His mind tripped over countless reasons why this was a dream and that Sakura would never tell him this.

"Sakura, I think you're sick," He said in distress as he felt her forehead. It was surprisingly cool. Her jade eyes became serious as he took his hand back. She stared at him seriously.

"I'm serious. Once the illusion faded and I realized I had no chance, it came at me full force. How could I love someone who didn't even know I existed? But you, you worshipped me! I used to think you were creepy, but soon your passes became more romantic, more genuine. I seriously started considering the possibilities, but my inner side kept that in check. Lee, I really do think I can start a relationship with you. I believe I can finally embrace my true feelings, and return your love," She said sincerely, reaching for his hand. It was trembling. Shock was still evident in his face.

"You can't mean that. I mean, you are my unreachable idol! I could never have you! Sasuke would always hold your heart!" He retaliated defiantly. This was too unreal. First she was hurt by him, and now she loved him? She chuckled, holding the freezing hand in her two warm ones.

"People change, and move on. I wanted to move on, to not only better things, but better people," She said sincerely. He searched her jade irises for deceit, waiting for her to shout 'gotcha!' and laugh at him. But she didn't.

"So, you can love me back?" He enquired, allowing this dream to take over him. Even if it was just a dream, it was a nice one. She nodded.

"I do love you back. I do want to be with you. You who not only respect me as a Shinobi, but the person I am," She replied, lightly squeezing his hand. He wiped his tears deftly and smiled.

"Sakura… Sakura-c-chan?" He asked a little nervously. He had never dared to call her by such an affectionate name. He had no place to. She cocked her head innocently to the side. He pursed his lips as a blush rapidly ran across his cheeks.

"Uh…umm… that is, will you… uh," He stuttered, obviously not comfortable with making this proposal. She caught on quickly and laughed. She released his hand and placed it behind his neck, pulling his face closer. She placed her lips softly on his and pulled back slightly. It was so small, so chaste. He couldn't help but glomp him at the adorable redness that had encompassed his whole face.

"D-d-did we j-just?" He dared to enquire from the floor. The pink-haired angel lying on his chest lifted her head, the pink tresses grazing his red face.

"Yes, and we will again," She answered before swooping down and kissing him again, more passionately this time. He was slow to the start almost unsure, but then finally began kissing her back. She wanted to giggle at his adorable shyness had it not been for the lip-lock they were currently in. After a few more seconds, they released. Lee gazed lovingly into her eyes and smiled, genuinely.

"Sakura-chan," He said confidently. She grinned.

"Yes?"

"I love you," He said softly, stroking the back of her hair. She sighed, eyes drooping in happiness.

"I love you too Lee," She responded, settling onto his chest again. She loved the warmth he provided, the calm intact and release of each breath, how it ruffled her hair. She loved the way his arms hung loosely around the small of her back. She loved how he stared at her through calm eyes, never contradicting, never scrutinizing. She loved him. He stroked her back before sitting up.

"That reminds me, what were you doing at the window?" She asked, hand on his shoulder. He looked surprised for a second before answering.

"I dunno, something just told me to watch the rain. It's kinda cold, but did you want to watch it with me?" He asked shyly. She giggled and nodded. The two got up and Lee brought the second chair over to the window next to the one already there. After she settled into her seat, he took the one next to her. She threw the blanket around both of then and snuggled against his chest again.

"Why did I waste my time I Sasuke anyway? You… you are so much more to me than he ever was," She said softly. He smiled again and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, he missed out didn't he?" He replied. She nodded.

"I'm glad he did though," Came her drowsy come back. He began stroking her hair.

"Me too,"

A/N: Yay! Wow, that was fun! I really liked how I planned this one out. I love a shy Lee! Oh, so adorable! –gushes- And a foreword Sakura? Wow, well, how do you expect Lee to make the first move when he always thinks it's a dream? Anyway, this is for all my Lee/Sakura fans out there, how you enjoyed it!

Bill


End file.
